deepspacefleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting players
Fighting players is dangerous since they can fight back :) but its the only way to get resources to support your fast growing ressource needs. First up you need to decide whether you want to farm active or inactive players. Then you need to scout the player whose base you want to plunder, a good Reconnaissance Tech is recommended especially if you are scouting players with a higher level that are active as recon tech will give you insights in how strong their defense is. Always scout first and then decide whether you really can take out the defenses. Fighting active Players If you are at war and want to maximise your impact on the enemy fleet the following strategy is recommended: # Take out his\hers mines and then release them.. the player will have to take them back, loosing ships and also exposing him/herself to a attack. # Take out his\hers mines and leave big fleet in it, the player will not expect that and most time will come whit out even building a formation, that way he will loss the fight ... also if you have good radar you can abunden the mine after he send the fleet since you cant cancel the attack # Use fleets whit a good flagship (recommend to use at list 3 level 15 lions since it easy to obtain the BP and they are fairly strong) and 1 fighter in each slot (the flagship will last longer) to defend your station. # Never defend with your fleets or station them in mines, you only loose ressources when attacked, ships take long to rebuild ressources can be replenished easier If you attack actives only for the resources they have (bulling), then make sure you are stronger than they are so they wont fight back. also that they don't have big friends to protect them.. some times one that seems weak is actually an alt of a big player.. so be warned Fighting Inactive Players Usually players quit after getting boredd whith the game... sometimes they build up their ressource buildings to the max and sometimes they don't.. the main problem is how to distinguish active players from inactive ones When attacking inactive players you are almost always going for ressources, to make this process as efficient as possible the following pointers should be taken into account. # Try whenever possible to break the defenses of a player with 1 strong flag and 1 ship in each slot this will buy you some time before the flag takes damage # When the defenses are down you have 5 minutes until they are back online (fully repaired) during that 5 minute margin send in raid fleets (max tonnage) # Time your raid fleets in a way that they will hit 1 minute after you have broken down the defense you should be able to make 2 or maybe even 3 trips to and from (depending on your ships elite or ace) # Always make sure you are within the 5 minute margin when in doubt, don`t send or send a 1 ship fleet to hit 5 seconds before the raid fleet that way you can still call back your main rally attack # Speculating here: Attacks sent seem to shorten repair time if you send 10 attacks within the 5 minute window only 9 attacks will go through, it is currently unclear whether just the attacks itself count or whether ressources taken/fleet size have a individiual significance, further updates pending Category:Fighting Category:Tactics